Brooke Adams
St. Louis, Missouri | music = "I Tease, U Touch" by Goldy Locks | affiliation = Tyler Chandler, Team Bischoff | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Diva | finisher = Tess-Shocker | winpct=0 | wins=0 | losses=0 | championships= | typen=2 | type1=Raw | type2=FFFFFF }} Brooke Nichole Adams (born December 4, 1984) is an American model, dancer and professional wrestler currently working for WWE. Early life For a time the family lived out of the mother's Daytona hatchback until they had enough money to afford an apartment. She played basketball, volleyball, track and rugby. She started doing bikini modelling and competed in pageants such as Miss Hawaiian Tropic, Miss Swimsuit USA and Miss Hooters. Her agent told her "You’re way too ripped to keep modeling. You need to go to the fitness side, or gain some weight and get softer and be a model." a wrestler and focused on becoming a full-time wrestler herself. She made her in-ring debut, a loss to Angel Williams, at a DSW TV taping in December 2006. She continued working in DSW and during February she was (kayfabe) promoted to the position of Personal Assistant to General Manager Krissy Vaine, with her main job being to protect Krissy from Angel Williams. This eventually led to another match between Adams and Williams, as ordered by Vaine. At the March 15, 2007 DSW TV tapings, Adams was kayfabe fired from her position following Vaine and Williams' alliance together. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE Deep South Wrestling (2006–2007) She first became involved in professional wrestling by trying out for the 2006 WWE Diva Search, for which she failed to make the top 8. Despite not making the cut, Adams was chosen to observe workouts in "development territory" Ohio Valley Wrestling along with Maryse Ouellet, after which she was offered a developmental contract. She accepted and was assigned to Deep South Wrestling (DSW) to train, starting as the valet for Daniel Rodimer. When Rodimer was called up to the main roster, she was left without a wrestler and focused on becoming a full-time wrestler herself. She made her in-ring debut, a loss to Angel Williams, at a DSW TV taping in December 2006. She continued working in DSW and during February she was (kayfabe) promoted to the position of Personal Assistant to General Manager Krissy Vaine, with her main job being to protect Krissy from Angel Williams. This eventually led to another match between Adams and Williams, as ordered by Vaine. At the March 15, 2007 DSW TV tapings, Adams was kayfabe fired from her position following Vaine and Williams' alliance together. Various storylines (2009–2012) Info here Womens Championship pursuit (2012–present) Info here Personal life In 2010 Adams was involved in an affair with WWE Superstar Tyler Chandler who at the time was married to fellow WWE Diva Candice Michelle. It was speculated in 2012 that Adams was currently dating Chandler, before it was later confirmed by Chandler himself on May 28, 2012 in a radio interview with Toronto radio station Kiss 92.5; they ended their relationship in January 2013. In July 2013 TMZ reported that the two had gotten back together. It was confirmed by Chandler while he was promoting SummerSlam in August 2013. Other media In April 2007, Adams, along with Ashley, Kelly Kelly, Layla El, Torrie Wilson, and Maryse, appeared in Timbaland's music video "Throw It On Me" featuring The Hives, which premiered on Raw on May 20. In August 2007, Adams, along with Extreme Exposé, appeared on FHMOnline.com. In June 2011, Adams was featured in a music video for Dorrough titled "Bounce Dat". In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Diving elbow drop **Spinning headlock elbow drop **''Tess-Shocker'' (Belly to back facebuster) *'Signature moves' **''Asstastic'' (Running hip attack to the head of an opponent seated in the corner followed by a stinkface) **Springboard bulldog **Multiple pin variations ***Backslide ***Roll-up ***Victory roll **Running dropkick *'Wrestlers managed' **Tyler Chandler **Dan Rodimer *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Music_in_professional_wrestling Entrance themes] **'"I Tease, U Touch"' by Goldy Locks (TNA / WWE; September 22, 2011–present) Championships and accomplishments *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **Slammy Award for Best Buns Female (2009)